


The Aftermath

by Teddydora



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Oneshot, Post canon, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: When Jojo told her that Germany had won, her heart dropped. She knew it was impossible, Rosie had brought her news of Germany losing frequently before she had been caught and then she heard the bombs falling on the city every night. She even watched them with Jojo, like a perverted fireworks show.Elsa reflects on what might happen to her and Jojo now that the war has ended.
Relationships: Elsa Korr & Rosie Betzler, Inge Betzler & Elsa Korr, Jojo Betzler & Elsa Korr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Jojo Rabbit again last night and I just couldn't get this idea out my head. Hope you enjoy!

Everything had changed. The world had altered. A few short months ago, Elsa was a refugee hiding in attics and sleeping under floorboards. Now, she was free. 

When Jojo told her that Germany had won, her heart dropped. She knew it was impossible, Rosie had brought her news of Germany losing frequently before she had been caught and then she heard the bombs falling on the city every night. She even watched them with Jojo, like a perverted fireworks show.

When she was hiding, she had a purpose: Stay alive or the Nazis win. The Nazis were gone. Imprisoned and killed by the Allies. A year before, she would have gone with Nathan. But he was gone too, succumbed to illness so quickly. 

She supposed that her purpose now was to be with Jojo. She knew why he lied to her about the war being won by the wrong people, he feared her leaving. Long ago, before Inge died, they had made a pact to look after each other if the war escalated. Inge was dead and her mother did not know about the promise but she kept it anyway. 

Rosie looked after her like she was Inge herself. It made her feel dirty to stand in her dead best friend’s shoes, her clothes and use her name but she knew that it was necessary. She knew Inge would have wanted her to do it. 

She thought back to Jojo and thought how they would live. She hoped that his father would find his way back to Germany now that the war had ended but he had not sent word in weeks and probably still thought Rosie was alive, if he was himself. If Herr Betzler did not return, she did not know what she would do. They had struggled, after Rosie died, to put food on the table and now that it was over and many many people would be returning to the cities, poverty stricken, she did not know what she could do. 

She hoped that she was doing right by Inge and Rosie by looking after Jojo. She would look after him and help him as if he were her own younger brother. She had never had a younger brother but Jojo reminded her of her cousin, Moishe, who she last saw so many years ago, at his bar mitzvah. He was so young and full of hope at becoming a man. She had heard that he died, kicked to death by former classmates who had been indoctrinated to hate him. Elsa hoped to honour him in some way too. 

But it was over and she was free. And for the time being, she would celebrate that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
